


Amor Vincit Omnia

by fanfictionswhore



Series: Amor Vincit Omnia [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictionswhore/pseuds/fanfictionswhore
Summary: A short little Dramione one-shot. Sequel is coming!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Amor Vincit Omnia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549201
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Amor Vincit Omnia

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

Just like all the other times he stood there waiting for her when she came walking towards him. The closer she got to him her heart pounded even harder. And then she stood there in front of him nervously licking her lips.  
“Hello,” she said quietly her brown eyes searching for his gray ones; he just nodded and began walking. As always, she followed him silently.  
He stopped when they reached the alley and then finally, he lowered the hood on his black cloak. Taking a step forwards, she lowered the hood of her own cloak -only hers was purple.  
“Hi,” he said.  
His hand reached out to touch her cheek and he gently caressed it. She closed her eyes relishing in the feeling of his fingertips on her skin.  
“It was you weren’t it?” her voice was merely a whisper.  
“Yes,” he answered for there was no use of lying.  
“You killed him.”  
“Yes.” His voice was void of emotions – he had learned a long time ago not to feel anything anymore. He did what he had to do and shut down everything whilst doing it.  
She too had to shut things down – she no longer cried when she heard of the dead people. She could not afford to cry over the fallen ones.  
His hand reached out towards her neck grabbing the chain that was hanging around it.  
“Don’t,” she said quietly when his hand found the ring that was dangling on the chain around her neck.  
“Why are you not wearing it?” he asked.  
“I am.”  
His hand let go of the ring letting it drop down again, “I meant on your finger,” he hissed.  
“You’re not wearing yours – it’s not even on you,” she said glaring at him.  
“That’s because I can’t.”  
His hands took hold of hers, “I may not be wearing my ring but that doesn’t mean that I don’t care. It’s too dark here for you to see it but I got a tattoo to replace the ring. You can’t lose a tattoo, and no one can steal it.”  
“You got your finger tattooed?” she said disbelievingly.  
“Yes – you are it,” he said.  
She gave him a sad smile, “That doesn’t change anything, does it?” she said her soft brown eyes looking into his grey ones.  
“No, it doesn’t.”  
She felt her heart clench. God it hurt – standing near him like this being able to touch him for the first time in months and knowing that it didn’t change one single thing. He was still one of them and she was still among those who fought his kind.  
“Enemies,” she said.  
“Yes.”  
And then, for they could not know how much time they would have this time, his lips crashed on hers and he was kissing her like there was no tomorrow.  
“I…,” she tried to speak but he kissed her once again and his arms embraced her in a tight hug crushing her to his chest.  
“Lovers,” he whispered between kisses.  
“Yes.”  
She wanted him - she wanted every part of him. She knew his heart belonged to her just like hers belonged to him.  
“Mine,” she whispered as her hands started to fumble with the buttons on his shirt.  
“Yours”  
They were panting now, and she could feel him against her abdomen, wanting her.  
“Forever,” he said, and she tore his shirt open wanting to feel his soft skin under her fingers.  
“Forever,” she breathed her fingers caressing his chest.  
And then suddenly his hands were everywhere, closing her eyes she relished in the feeling of his hands on her body.  
“Time,” she panted her eyes opening.  
And then they finally emerged into one.

She did not know for how long they stood there holding each other afterwards but she knew that their time together was running short. Soon they would once again be forced to part ways not knowing when and if they would see each other next time.  
“I wish…,” she began but he gently placed a finger on her lips silencing her.  
“I know.”  
There was no need for words between them for they both knew how the other one felt, and words only made the time go by faster, they could not afford to waste their valuable minutes together on such meaningless things as words.  
He was holding her tighter now and she knew that it would only be minutes now maybe only seconds until they would be forced to part their ways. And then she felt his body stiffen and that only meant one thing – their time was up.  
“It’s him isn’t it?” she asked, and he nodded.  
“I need to go – he’s calling for me.”  
Biting her lip, she nodded, “I know.”  
Their eyes met, brown eyes looking into grey ones and she felt his lips on her forehead kissing it softly.  
“Hermione,”  
“Draco,”  
His fingers gently caressed her cheek.  
“Amor vincit omnia,” he said softly.  
And then before she even had the chance to reply to his words he was gone. A single tear fell down her cheek.  
“Amor vincit omnia,” she whispered. “Love conquers all.”


End file.
